Alif
Introduction Mohd. Alif was already a member of Harimau Malaya even in the beginning of this film.His first scene was when Dhuha saw him got beaten by a group of Chinese while one of them was recording the scene.After Dhuha saved him,he vowed that he would return the favor to Dhuha.So he gave Dhuha his phone number and stuff so that when Dhuha has trouble,he would be there to help.Few days later,the Chinese found out that Dhuha reported about their pirated DVD business (not at Petaling Street) and beat Dhuha.Dhuha managed to call Alif and Alif came with all Harimau Malaya members. In Harimau Malaya When he was in Harimau Malaya,he acted like a big brother to Dhuha.He taught Dhuha about the ethics and rules in Harimau Malaya and he guided Dhuha through his early days in Harimau Malaya.He once took Dhuha and other boys to club and influenced them to drink alcohol.Brother Rahman got the story and beat him hard.He loved to fight and believed that everything could be settled by a war.He himself supported the idea of having an all-out war with the Chinese.In the streets,Alif was a gangster.He on-purposely got involved in a Malays-against-a Chinese clash in a secondary school which Brother Rahman described that act as "an act without honour" because getting involved in children problems like that only made Harimau Malaya lost face.He said that the act was just for aiding brothers.After Brother Rahman knew that,he hit Alif and started to ignore him which made him felt kind of left out.At the meantime,Dhuha started to rise up with his good boy attitude.Alif started to envy him. As a made man in Harimau Malaya After Mohd Dhuha became the leader,Mohd. Dhuha became a hype among all Harimau Malaya across the country.This made Alif envied him.Mohd. Dhuha appointed Alif as his second in command.At the same time,Alif is already leading a resistance towards Dhuha as Dhuha had became vicious with power. Reason for quitting Harimau Malaya He envied Dhuha for rising up in such a short time as he said that he had been in Harimau Malaya and he knew Harimau Malaya longer than Dhuha.He started to become mad seing Brother Rahman kept spending time with Dhuha.When Brother Rahman died,he left a will that Mohd. Dhuha would rise as the new leader which made Alif became more miserable.He started influencing other Harimau Malaya members that Dhuha was the reason why Brother Rahman died.Dhuha who already became vicious at that time had a quarrel with Alif and all Harimau Malaya members sided the leader.Alif couldn't bare it.One night,he put a knife on Dhuha's neck and je stabbed one of the friends.He then flew away and decided to leave Harimau Malaya.He made a vow that Harimau Malaya would be destroyed. In Sheng Long Tribe Alif walked alone into Petaling Street facing hundreds of Chinese people staring at him.He met Seng and said that he wanted to join him.Seng agreed and asked him to have a toast with him.He agreed and drank alcohol with Seng.Seng told his friend that Alif would be an alternative for them to get inside information about the Malays.Alif was the one who came up with the idea regarding the surau-burning incident. Getting kicked out of Sheng Long Tribe and begged Dhuha for a second chance Seng's brother-like Yon Chai came to Wan Chai Restaurant several times but never met Alif yet.When Seng brought Yon Chai to Wan Chai Restaurant,he asked Alif to take Yon Chai's order since he worked as a waiter there.Yon Chai got shocked seing Alif there and he turned scared.Alif recognized Yon Chai and he too became scared.Alif quickly went to the kitchen.Seng asked Yon Chai what was wrong.Yon Chai asked Seng what is Alif doing in Petaling Street and revealed the story behind bruises and scratches that Yon Chai got in the beginning of the film when Seng came to pick him up from school.Yon Chai was beaten by Alif and his boys while Yon Chai was alone.Hearing that,Seng became very angry and went to the kitchen and beat Alif half death.The match was brought in the street of Petaling Street and Seng's boys also beat him.After seeing Alif's critical condition,they let Alif go.Near final battle when Dhuha and his boys were on their way to the final battle venue,Alif came and hugged Dhuha's leg begging for another chance.Dhuha didn't say anything and walked away.Alif then met a Palestinian that wanted to go back to his country,he then asked the reason.The Palestinian replied, "If there is a war there and I live here happily,my life will be in disgrace".That words made him came to his senses.He came to the final battle and saved Mohd. Dhuha.Mohd.Dhuha reconciled with him before he was killed by Seng.